tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2004
Events January * – crashes into the off the coast of , killing all 148 aboard making it one of the deadliest aviation accidents in Egyptian history at the time. * – The , the largest ocean liner ever built, is christened by its namesake's granddaughter, . February * - creates the social networking site . * – president is killed in a plane crash near . * – an president is . March * – occur in , killing over 140 commemorating the . * – at a train station in , kill at least 192 people. * – , the first ever recorded South Atlantic , makes landfall in , . * – , , , , , and are admitted to , the largest expansion of the organization. April * – The is signed by the ese government and two rebel groups, in order to put a pause on the . * – i helicopters fire missiles at a convoy of vehicles in the , killing leader . * – on the , which proposes to reunite the island, take place in both the -controlled and the -controlled parts. Although the vote in favour, the reject the proposal. May * – The by 10 member states: , , , , the , , , , and . June * – – hosts the football tournament, which is won by . * – In , becomes the first privately funded to achieve . * – The U.S.-led coalition occupying Iraq, the (CPA), transfers sovereignty to the . * – Preliminary hearings begin in in the trial of president , for s and crimes against humanity. July * ** The unmanned spacecraft arrives at . ** The stops recognizing passports as legal identification. August * – A fire in the in Asunción, Paraguay kills around 400 peoples. * – 's unmanned spacecraft is launched, with its primary mission being the study of . * – – The are held in . * – Armed robbers steal 's , , and other paintings from the in . * – After departing in , , a , explodes over 's and crashes, killing all 43 people on board; minutes later, , a departing the same airport, explodes over and crashes, killing all 46 on board. The declares the explosions to have been caused by female s. September * – rebels , mostly children, at a school in . The crisis ends when Russian security forces storm the building, resulting in more than 330 people being killed. October * – Suicide bombers at the resort of , killing 34 people and injuring 171, mostly Israeli tourists. * – : 's / is re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the led by . * – A team of explorers reach the bottom of , the world's deepest cave, with a depth of 2,080 meters (6,824 feet). * – is sworn in as the 6th , becoming the first directly elected president in Indonesia. * – European heads of state sign in Rome the Treaty and Final Act, establishing the first . November * – is reelected * – The unmanned probe arrives at the , becoming the first European satellite to fly to the Moon and orbit it. * – 's breaks a record by reaching a velocity of about 7,000 mph ( 9.6) in an unmanned experimental flight. * – The begins following a in where won against amid accusations of electoral fraud. A revote results in Yushchenko being declared the winner. December * – The world's tallest bridge, the over the in the mountains, France, is officially opened. * – Iraqi insurgents in the city of , killing 22 people. * – The 9.1–9.3 shakes northern with a maximum of IX (Violent). One of the largest observed s follows, affecting coastal areas of , , , the , , , , and , killing over 200,000 people. * – Astrophysicists from the in Garching near Munich measure the strongest burst from a . At 21:30:26 UT Earth is hit by a huge wave front of gamma and X-rays. It is the strongest flux of high-energetic gamma radiation measured so far. * – A in Buenos Aires, Argentina kills 194. * – , at the time the in the world, standing at a height of , officially opens. Category:Timeline